<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Вермилион by Colour_Palette</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26251372">Вермилион</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colour_Palette/pseuds/Colour_Palette'>Colour_Palette</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Миди высокого рейтинга 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon-Typical Violence, Dacryphilia, Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, Gunplay, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy, Violence as Sexual Stimulation, Voyeurism, other relationships mentioned: Berlin/OMC, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:01:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26251372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colour_Palette/pseuds/Colour_Palette</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Серхио замер, не в силах угадать в реплике юмор. Затем он потряс головой, чтобы стряхнуть с себя это немое оцепенение.<br/>- Ты больной.<br/>Андрес усмехнулся.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Professor | Sergio Marquina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Миди высокого рейтинга 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773742</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Force and Strength 2020, Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Вермилион</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/16659904">Vermillion</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoffmannism/pseuds/Hoffmannism">Hoffmannism</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Андрес осматривается и одобрительно присвистывает. Вилла большая и, несмотря на некоторую запущенность, фешенебельная. Он почти уверен, что сможет продержаться здесь пять месяцев. Серхио специально выбрал ее в качестве штаб-квартиры и тренировочного полигона для предстоящего ограбления, которое просто обязано будет войти в историю. Про свой легендарный план он рассказал Адресу несколько лет назад, и вот время пришло.</p><p>Серхио откашливается и тоже оглядывается по сторонам — у него в голове уже несомненно крутятся мысли о том, какое помещение подо что приспособить. Но все это не сегодня. Сегодня Андрес хочет просто осмотреться и убедиться, что Серхио все делает правильно (как будто в этом могут быть какие-то сомнения). Хочет сполна насладиться чувством власти и контроля, которые исчезнут, стоит Серхио взять бразды правления в свои руки.</p><p>— Что ж, все это далеко от идеала, и тут еще нужно будет как следует поработать. Например, там, я думаю, должен стоять обеденный стол. Рядом с камином более уютно. А здесь… — Серхио оборачивается и показывает на другую сторону комнаты, однако Андрес не следует взглядом за его жестом. Вместо этого он смотрит Серхио прямо в глаза и делает несколько шагов вперед. Слишком близко для заурядного разговора. Вскидывает одну бровь, а уголок его губ изгибается в веселой усмешке. Серхио замолкает и пристально смотрит на него в ответ; он явно озадачен, потому что не знает, что Андрес хочет сказать этой своей позой, а затем все напряжение между ними разом исчезает. — Я снова слишком много говорю? — взгляд Серхио потуплен, однако на лице улыбка. Рука Андреса незамедлительно оказывается у него на затылке, крепко хватает, а впрочем, не так уж и крепко — бывало и посильнее, в этом они могут быть уверены оба.</p><p>— Почему бы нам не перенести все это обсуждение внутреннего устройства на попозже? А сперва ты покажешь мне, где я буду спать следующие пять месяцев.</p><p>Серхио поднимает голову; выражение лица Андреса теперь мягче, чем было прежде, но даже это почти ласковое выражение идет в разрез с кокетливым тоном его голоса. Серхио заполошно кивает и снова откашливается. Он избегает острого взгляда Андреса и указывает на лестницу.</p><p>— Сюда.</p><p>Серхио идет впереди. Андрес наслаждается видом, между тем спрашивая себя, всегда ли Профессор носил эти… несуразные брюки, которые совершенно не подчеркивают его задницу? Мысленно он делает пометку, что им стоит как-нибудь вместе сходить в магазин. Просто в качестве развлечения… И да, Андрес знает, что <i>ему</i> в любом случае будет весело. При мысли о Серхио в облегающих или — еще лучше — кожаных штанах жар ударяет в затылок, а в паху разливается возбуждение. И если уж на то пошло, то почему бы не дать волю своей фантазии? Он уже видит стоящего перед ним на коленях Серхио, его руки прикованы к кровати, зад в тех самых узких штанах выставлен Андресу навстречу. Он скулит. И Андрес принимается рассказывать ему обо всех грязных подробностях своего последнего грабежа, которые — он это знает — Серхио не хочет слышать. У него такая нежная душа, что даже подумать нельзя, что этот человек и сам является преступником. Рассказывая, Андрес тоже вспоминает кровь, вспоминает страх в глазах ювелира и чувствует, как твердеет. Притирается к заднице Серхио, наслаждаясь давлением и чувственными вздохами. Видит перед внутренним взором слезы ювелира и как испуганно тот смотрит на пушку в руках Андреса — чувство власти пьянит его, а этот юный продавец был так очарователен, так покорен только благодаря пистолету. Его бедра ходят взад и вперед, хныканье Серхио становится все громче, и он хочет…</p><p>— Комнаты здесь. Их… их не хватит на всех, поэтому кому-то придется делить комнату, впрочем, я думаю, это не станет проблемой.</p><p>Андреса совершенно немилосердно вырывают из его маленькой фантазии. Ткань его дорогих костюмных брюк плотно облегает промежность, так что он отчетливо ощущает свою эрекцию, понимая, что рано или поздно Серхио тоже обратит на это внимание — от этого человека ничего не укроется. Но, честно говоря, Андресу плевать. Черт возьми, да Серхио должен чувствовать себя польщенным, что занимает такую важную роль в его фантазиях.</p><p>Не то чтобы Серхио не знал, в чем дело. Первый раз Андрес поцеловал его — господи, кажется, с тех пор прошла вечность, а он все еще чувствует привкус того поцелуя, — когда они были моложе и, вероятно, наивнее. Впрочем, Серхио был таким же красивым и невинным, и они уже тогда прекрасно отдавали себе отчет в том, что у них нет практически ничего общего кроме матери.</p><p>Их не растили как братьев, и братских чувств в Андресе нет и в помине. С Серхио все совсем иначе, в этом Андрес уверен. Выросший вместе со старшим братом и младшей сестрой, он мог сказать, что даже по отношению к ним мало что чувствовал. Лишь ревность, когда ему предпочитали его брата (как старшего, как главного наследника, как самого умного и самого лучшего) или когда баловали сестру (любимицу семьи, которую боготворили). Он же был тем, кто только и делает, что чинит препятствия, и чье отсутствие никто не заметит, стоит ему не вернуться на ночь домой. Нет, правда, порой он чувствовал себя воздухом. Но на семейных праздниках, на которых Андрес должен был хорошо выглядеть, вести непринужденные беседы и демонстрировать хорошие манеры, он вдруг снова становился хорошим ребенком. Хотя в том своем костюме он действительно выглядел чертовски хорошо.</p><p>Иногда в нем вспыхивала жалость к брату и сестре. У них никогда не было свободы, которая была у него. Брат должен был унаследовать дело их отца — должен был целый день сидеть в бюро и производить впечатление важной персоны; и да, в какой-то мере это было стильно, но с тем же и невыносимо скучно. От сестры же все ожидали успешного замужества. В конце концов, они были состоятельной семьей с положением и статусом. Даже если бы все это дело с договорными браками дошло и до него (привет, двадцать первый век, позвольте уже людям трахаться без обязательств, принуждения и условностей), Андреса бы это не отяготило. </p><p>В любом случае его брат и сестра всегда купались в любви и внимании, пока ему просто давали на карманные расходы. Он мог ходить на вечеринки, встречаться с людьми, и даже если время от времени он опаздывал к завтраку, потому что не спал всю ночь, а днем от него разило дорогим шнапсом и дешевым парфюмом, все это приводило только к закатыванию глаз и нескольким жестким замечаниям.</p><p>Иной раз он перебарщивал: когда очередная проститутка переходила дорогу его матери, когда блевотина приставала к его рубашке или когда под носом оставались следы кокса. Тогда отец зверел. Это происходило нечасто, но если происходило, то по полной программе: тебе за двадцать, ты безработный, до сих пор живешь с родителями, получаешь все на блюдечке с голубой каемочкой и без капли благодарности разблевываешь вокруг себя. Закономерное последствие: ему сократили карманные расходы. В тот момент его отец решил, что победил, ведь нет денег — нет проституток, наркотиков, дорогих часов, костюмов и ботинок, в которых он мог бы щеголять. Наконец его сына ждет работа, и он начнет обеспечивать себя сам.</p><p>Отец ошибся. Когда Андреса, паршивую овцу, лишили свободы, он обратилась к Волку, чтобы тот помог ему выбраться из затруднительных обстоятельств.</p><p>Андрес открывает одну из дверей. Комната за ней пыльная и серая; свет просачивается через окно и бросает светлое пятно на стену, обклеенную старомодными обоями в цветочек. Все выглядит блеклым и безличным, и Андрес, который больше всего на свете любит блеск и роскошь, разочарованно вздыхает. Он молча отворачивается и открывает следующую дверь. Комната за ней почти такая же: пыль, бледный свет и ржавая, стоящая у стены кровать. Он чувствует взгляд Серхио затылком, однако мастерски игнорирует его и открывает следующую дверь, на этот раз на противоположной стороне коридора.</p><p>Здесь свет падает по-другому — золотой и насыщенный, он заставляет пыль сверкать подобно бриллиантам. Андрес едва заметно кивает сам себе и переступает порог комнаты. Половые доски негромко скрипят под его ногами, не противно и не навязчиво, а как-то по-семейному и даже уютно. Это одна из двухместных комнат: рядом со стеной стоят две односпальные кровати. Между ними достаточно места, чтобы не попрать строгое «никаких личных отношений» правило Серхио. Напротив кроватей стоят письменный стол и стул, рядом пустая полка. Андрес проводит пальцем по спинке стула и смотрит на пыль, которая успела накопиться на поверхности. Затем растирает ее между большим и указательным пальцами и поворачивается к окну, за которым всеми оттенками зеленого переливается сад. Вид хороший. Живописный. </p><p>Он поворачивается к Серхио, стоящему в дверном проеме и терпеливо наблюдающему за ним.</p><p>— Здесь срочно нужно протереть пыль, — сухо говорит Андрес.</p><p>— Располагайся, — Серхио слегка улыбается. Андрес отвечает еще более неуловимой улыбкой. Почти незаметной, но он знает, что Серхио она все равно бросится в глаза. Андрес опускается на одну из кроватей. Она немного скрипит, чему он совершенно не удивлен. Но несмотря на то, что матрас твердый, она вполне удобная. Пока что. Он падает назад и теперь полулежит, оставив ноги на полу. Закрывает глаза и пытается вообразить, каково это — прожить здесь пять месяцев.</p><p>Однако вместо этого он представляет, как Серхио лежит на этой же кровати ночью, один, незадолго до того, как отойти ко сну. Нет, не один, потому что Андрес тоже здесь. Он отчетливо представляет себе фигуру Серхио под тонким одеялом и то, как скрупулезно наблюдал бы за каждым движением чужих плеч, чувствуя собственное учащенное дыхание. Одна рука Серхио тем временем скользит под одеялом. Отгородившись от Андреса, он, должно быть, полагает, что один здесь, но это не так. Рука двигается быстрее, так же, как и грудная клетка, и Андрес громко выдыхает. Кровать тихо поскрипывает, пока Серхио удовлетворяет себя. «Андрес», — слетает с его губ, и Андрес спрашивает себя, о чем же тот так самозабвенно фантазирует. Может, о том, как берет на себя контроль? Как приковывает Андреса к стене, а затем трахает или засовывает свой член глубоко ему в глотку? Или, может, наивный ванильный секс — совершенно нереалистичная фантазия, в которой Андрес занимается с ним любовью, шепча на ухо сладкие слова, которые, несмотря на всю их правдивость, не заводят Андреса, зато ублажают Серхио? А может, представляет, как сует Андресу в рот заряженный пистолет, пока у того не сводит челюсть и слюна не начинает стекать по подбородку? Да, возможно, у Профессора вуайеристские фантазии. Впрочем, Андрес вынужден признать, что картина с оружием довольно горяча.</p><p>Очень горяча.</p><p>В штанах становится тесно, и невозможно, чтобы Серхио не заметил выпуклости в районе его промежности. Андрес открывает глаза. Серхио больше не стоит в дверном проеме. Теперь он стоит перед ним, почти над ним, и смотрит со смесью научного интереса и неприятного волнения. Андрес улыбается, чувствуя, как быстро поднимается и опускается его грудная клетка. Он уверен, что это чудесное зрелище, потому что рубашка, которую он носит, плотно прилегает к его телу.</p><p>— О чем думаешь? — спрашивает Серхио после недолгого колебания. Ему совершенно не интересны подробности. Скорее всего, ему хочется непредвзятой, голой правды: «О тебе».</p><p>Андрес громко выдыхает, наслаждаясь тем, что Профессор разглядывает его тело. Ведь как бы Серхио ни старался, его взгляд просто не может оставаться исключительно на лице Адреса.</p><p>— Я представил, как ты заталкиваешь пистолет мне в глотку, пока я передергиваю перед тобой.</p><p>Серхио молчит, переваривает этот ответ. Все это уже до боли знакомо Андресу: эти грубые, развратные фантазии, которые скорее отвращают, чем заводят. Однако он все же лежит на кровати, не в силах совладать с участившимся пульсом и сладостным напряжением в паху.</p><p>— Пистолет заряжен? — спрашивает Серхио. В его голосе слышна легкая дрожь, и Андрес не уверен, от страха это или от возбуждения. Бедра самовольно дергаются вверх, и он роняет тихий стон, когда эрекция трется о ткань нижнего белья.</p><p>— О, да, — отвечает он. Голос глубокий и с легким придыханием. — Крохотное движение твоего указательного пальца, и мои мозги украсят стену. — Уголок его рта приподнимается вверх. Серхио делает глубокий вдох. Андрес понимает, что тот бы никогда, никогда так не сделал. Точно никогда. Просто не смог бы. И поэтому это всего лишь фантазия, думает он про себя. Совершенно больная фантазия, которой, однако, достаточно, чтобы сделать Андреса твердым и нетерпеливым.</p><p>Серхио садится рядом с ним на кровать. Матрас прогибается под его весом, Андрес следит глазами за каждым его движением.</p><p>— К сожалению, у меня нет пистолета, — говорит Серхио и, должно быть, радуется, ведь, в конечном счете, он бы никогда. Нет. Никогда. Андрес тихо смеется. — Но, может быть, я все же хочу увидеть, как ты передергиваешь, — ему некомфортно, Андрес слышит это. Но, с одной стороны, ему все равно — он находит это даже захватывающим, — а с другой, тон Серхио звучит увереннее, чем когда-либо. Сейчас это почти приказ.</p><p>И Андрес снова думает о том самом поцелуе, первом поцелуе, когда Серхио только покинул клинику, а его собственный отец скончался несколькими неделями ранее. Их мать взяла Андреса с собой, с ними. Разумеется, он был не в восторге. Однако это никак его не касалось, пока он мог делать все, что ему вздумается. Это было не важно, потому что его семья погрязла во лжи и обманах, и, честное слово, особенно не важным было то, что мать ни разу до этого даже не упоминала об этом Серхио. Отчего же Андресу стоило париться об этом мальчишке? Вот так они впервые и встретились — избалованный наглец и смущенный ботаник. В глазах Серхио было что-то, что завораживало Андреса: страх, нервозность, словно он был пугливой косулей, жертвой псовой охоты. В тот момент Андрес понял, что отлично повеселится со своим новым братиком.</p><p>Несколько недель спустя Андрес съехал. Сложилось ощущение, что он снова вернулся в детство, когда его обязали уступить место своему такому-растакому идеальному брату, словно у того было больше прав на существование, чем когда-либо было у Андреса. Плевать. Он переехал к Волку, который без лишних вопросов выручил его, паршивую черную овцу в затруднительном положении. Этот Волк был вдвое старше него, уже провел пару лет в тюрьме и к четырнадцати годам успел лишить Андреса девственности. На первых порах он чувствовал себя в безопасности, но деньги, которые они зарабатывали грабежами, таяли на глазах.</p><p>Через год Волк был мертв. Его нашли с дыркой в груди. А Андрес? Ему было почти все равно. Нет, совершенно все равно. Он ощутил себя свободным, ведь теперь ему не нужен наставник. Отныне он сам станет Волком и будет проворачивать свои собственные дела.</p><p>Еще через год Андрес впервые после отъезда вернулся в родительский дом. Это была свадьба его сестры. Она выходила замуж за какого-то сноба из сферы гостиничного бизнеса, который определенно был голубым и, вероятнее всего, не хотел этой свадьбы еще больше, чем его невеста. Первую половину вечера Андрес разговаривал с Серхио, который потерянно стоял в углу праздничного зала и цедил колу, а вторую половину — флиртовал со своим новоиспеченным свояком. Через час тот извинился и направился в уборную — возможность, которую Андрес не хотел упускать. Серхио, сходу разгадавший его план при помощи обычного наблюдения и дедукции, ошарашено смотрел на него. Андрес наградил того усмешкой, а затем тоже пошел в сторону уборной.</p><p>Оказалось, что единственная проблема, когда ты трахаешь свояка в ванной комнате родителей, заключается в том, что это занимает больше времени, чем обычный поход в туалет, и что проходящие мимо гости или члены семьи могут услышать соответствующие звуки. Вот так и вышло, что, когда Андрес для маскировки нажал на смыв, отпер замок и распахнул дверь, напротив стояла его бледная и огорошенная мать. Ее глаза округлились, стоило ей увидеть сына — тяжело дышащего, в помятой рубашке и с легким румянцем на щеках, — а позади него своего новоиспеченного зятя. Ее сердце замерло. В прямом смысле. Она рухнула на пол, как задетая шаром кегля, а Андрес просто стоял там и смотрел. Слава богу, у его свояка был с собой телефон, так что он стремглав принялся звонить в неотложку, пока Андрес любовался красотой ее бледного лица. Казалось, она помолодела на несколько лет.</p><p>С праздником было покончено, как только прибыла машина скорой помощи. Никто не заподозрил, что сеньора де Фонойоса схватила сердечный приступ потому, что застала своего сына и зятя, занимающихся сексом. Официально это был обычный сердечный приступ, который мог поразить любого в любое время. Совершенно без причины. Единственными, кто все знал и молчал, были сама сеньора, Андрес, его свояк и Серхио. Тот знал все наверняка и, пока санитары катили их мать на каталке к машине скорой помощи, не спускал взгляда с Андреса. И Андрес был уверен, что от его младшего сводного братика не укрылось извращенное удовольствие в его глазах.</p><p>По прошествии десяти минут Андрес стоял снаружи, на веранде, и закуривал сигарету. То, что к нему кто-то подошел со спины, он едва ли заметил. Лишь задержал ненадолго дыхание, наполняя дымом легкие, а затем расслабленно выдохнул и оперся локтями о парапет.</p><p>Серхио теперь стоял рядом с ним. Жесткий и напряженный, с запрятанной злостью, он был похож на яка, жаждущего атаки.</p><p>Андрес провел несколько мгновений в ожидании, что Серхио нарушит тишину, но тот молчал.</p><p>— Ты хочешь что-то сказать, — спросил он наконец. Нет, не спросил, сказал, потому что это был вовсе не вопрос. Он выдохнул дым в ночной воздух. Краем глаза заметил, как Серхио слегка покачал головой, и довольно кивнул. Между ними снова воцарилась тишина, в которой Андрес просто смотрел в ночь и то и дело прикладывался к сигарете. Он чувствовал, что Серхио наблюдает за ним, но это было даже хорошо. Более чем хорошо. Андрес тихо засмеялся.</p><p>— Что смешного? — спросил Серхио, ожидавший чего угодно, но не смеха.</p><p>— Я просто представил, как тяжело ей было бы, если бы она застала нас в своей спальне, на своей постели.</p><p>Серхио замер, не в силах уловить в реплике юмор. Затем потряс головой, чтобы стряхнуть с себя немое оцепенение.</p><p>— Ты больной.</p><p>Андрес усмехнулся. Оттолкнулся от перил, отбросил сигарету, одним выверенным движением приблизился к замершему Серхио и тоже застыл. Он наблюдал, как нервозность закрадывается в черты Серхио, как его глаза бегают туда-сюда, не находя цели, как его губы превращаются в тонкую линию, а челюсти неуверенно сжимаются. Как его дыхание становится быстрее, а спина выпрямляется.</p><p>«Я мог бы сейчас…» — думал Андрес, злорадствуя. Его взгляд скользнул вниз, к губам Серхио — мягким и соблазнительным, слегка дрожащим. Он сделал еще шаг навстречу этому раненому оленю, который даже не думал сопротивляться. Который даже не шелохнулся, когда Андрес поднял руку и положил ее ему на затылок. Который не внимал инстинкту самосохранения, когда Андрес склонил голову и сократил расстояние между ними. И тогда…</p><p>Тогда он услышал, как отворилась дверь на веранду, и они оба торопливо обернулись — на пороге стояла сестра Андреса. Ее глаза были красными, а тушь растеклась по лицу. Она попеременно смотрела то на Андреса, то на Серхио, пока в какой-то момент, молча и едва держась на ногах, не рухнула в объятия второго. Андрес перехватил взгляд Серхио. Кивнул и оставил их вдвоем. С подобной сентиментальностью он не намерен был иметь дел.</p><p>— Эм, нет, — шепчет Андрес, — думаю, я предпочел бы твой рот своей руке там, внизу. — Он все еще лежит с почти болезненной эрекцией на кровати. Хмурит лоб, не получая никакой ответной реакции. Серхио встает и идет ко второй кровати, садится так, чтобы Андрес мог наблюдать за ним.</p><p>— Серхио? — вопросительно выдыхает Андрес, приподнимаясь на локтях.</p><p>— Ляг, — говорит тот, и на этот раз это действительно приказ. Приказ, который Андрес выполняет с удивленной усмешкой. Он подтягивает к себе согнутые в коленях ноги и снова опускается туловищем на кровать. Краем взгляда видит, как Серхио коротко облизывает губы — признак нервозности, которую тот часто скрывает. Сегодня скрывает даже лучше, чем обычно. — Сними ботинки. Знаешь же, что запачкаешь матрас!</p><p>Андрес снова повинуется.</p><p>Ботинки оказываются на полу, и теперь он смотрит на Серхио почти с вызовом. Тот тоже не спускает с Андреса пристального взгляда.</p><p>— Ложись, — повторяет он, и Андрес выполняет. — Когда мы поднялись наверх, у тебя уже была эрекция. О чем ты думал?</p><p>Андрес сглатывает. Ситуация очень напоминает ему прием у психиатра.</p><p>— Я представлял, какой соблазнительной была бы твоя задница в узких штанах. Еще лучше в кожаных узких штанах. А затем — как я приковываю тебя к кровати и наслаждаюсь открывшимся зрелищем, — он скалится, отчасти злорадствуя из-за того, насколько неуютно должно быть сейчас Серхио, отчасти предвкушая следующий вопрос, который, он знает, непременно последует за этим. </p><p>Вопрос действительно звучит спустя пару мгновений тишины.</p><p>— Это все?</p><p>Андрес тихо посмеивается.</p><p>— О, нет, там было еще кое-что. Я рассказал тебе о своем последнем грабеже. При этом почти видел твое лицо и слышал, как ты скулишь. Знаешь, как меня возбудила эта смесь мыслей о ювелире и фантазий о тебе в узких, чудовищно узких штанах? — слова сильным приливом крови устремляются в промежность. Его правая рука, покоившаяся до этого на груди, спускается вдоль торса, однако до того, как Андрес успевает расстегнуть ремень, Серхио прерывает его.</p><p>— Разве я разрешал тебе себя трогать? — спрашивает он.</p><p>Андрес не представляет, как он выдержит пять месяцев, на протяжении которых Серхио будет его боссом. Эта интонация, эти приказы, эта смелость выражений — все это чертовски заводит. В особенности его заводит тот факт, что самому Серхио в какой-то степени отвратительна их связь. Андрес кладет обе руки на матрас вдоль тела.</p><p>— Нет, не разрешал.</p><p>Он видит, как Серихо кивает и сдвигает очки на нос. Еще один признак нервозности. </p><p>— Хорошо. Что произошло во время грабежа?</p><p>Андрес на секунду напрягается, ощущая, как сердце стучит в груди, а затем сладко улыбается воспоминаниям.</p><p>— Это было в Барселоне. Ничего особенного, но с тем же… завораживающе. Я вошел в ювелирный магазин и разыграл заинтересованного клиента, ты же знаешь, как это происходит. Я рассчитывал, что там будет только продавец, но за прилавком помимо нее стоял молодой симпатичный паренек. Наверное, какой-то практикант или стажер. Совсем юный. С большими глазами. Тогда я и понял, что намечается что-то интересное.</p><p>Андрес облизывает губы, а его взгляд ненадолго задерживается на Серхио. Он хотел бы видеть хоть какую-то реакцию, но тот просто сидит с нечитаемым лицом и слушает.</p><p>— Я сделал вид, что выбираю кольцо, и продавец подошла ко мне, чтобы проконсультировать. У нее были прекрасные волнистые волосы, пахнущие лавандой, — он втягивает носом воздух, будто хочет снова ощутить их запах, будто видит и чувствует их перед собой. — А еще у нее были очень изящные пальцы. Ухоженные ногти. Полные губы. Но в глубине комнаты все еще стоял тот паренек, так что я сказал: «Возможно, молодой человек поможет мне подобрать кольцо для моего друга». И чем дольше я на него смотрел, тем больше становились его глаза, и я буквально чувствовал, как он начинает дрожать от волнения, — Андрес едва удерживается, чтобы не сказать «возбуждения». — Паренек, однако, вспомнил о хороших манерах и подошел, чтобы помочь мне. Его просчет. Я вытащил пистолет, который прятал под пальто, и направил на него. Крики? Да. Даже сегодня я еще слышу их. В итоге я положил палец на ее мягкие полные губы, и, веришь ли, она успокоилась. «Вот так, хорошо, а сейчас ты запакуешь все дорогие украшения в эту сумку. И если кто-либо из вас рискнет геройствовать, то у нашего маленького друга появится дырка в груди. Решение за вами». Она набила мою сумку кольцами с бриллиантами, золотыми часами, браслетами, серьгами и цепочками.</p><p>Андрес расплывается в улыбке — вот сейчас будет его любимая часть. Он бросает еще один короткий взгляд на Серхио, недвижно сидящего на кровати.</p><p>— Это было действительно трагично. Ты меня знаешь — я никому не хочу причинять боль. Они всего лишь должны были послушаться меня. Вести себя тихо, ждать, когда я уйду, и радоваться уже тому, что остались живы, — он театрально вздыхает. — Но нет. Парнишка решил, что пистолет ненастоящий или что я не посмею выстрелить. Он рванул, чтобы нажать на кнопку тревоги, и затем — бэнг! Женщина снова закричала, и он тоже — но от боли. И в тот миг я осознал, каким был счастливчиком — двое прекрасных людей у моих ног и сумка, полная драгоценностей, — он смеется и краем глаза замечает, как Серхио сглатывает. Его первая реакция на историю Андреса. Однако он ничего не говорит, лишь слушает дальше. — Да, это действительно был миг, когда я подумал, что могу потерять себя. Она плакала, и ее слезы делали ее еще красивее, еще чище. Она так мучилась, что казалось, будто это <i>она</i> схватила пулю. О, вот это было зрелище. А он... В его больших глазах было так много страха. Он был до ужаса бледен и прямо-таки таращился на меня. На пол натекла кровь, и я хотел — действительно хотел… Знаешь, в тот момент он немного напомнил мне тебя. Я стоял там и ничего не чувствовал. Ни сострадания, ни вины, ни раскаяния. Единственным, что хотя бы отдаленно напоминало чувство, было тянущее возбуждение при взгляде на него. «Это было глупо с твоей стороны», — сказал я. Это было все, что я мог сказать. «Это было глупо с твоей стороны». Затем я взял сумку и уже хотел уйти, но вдруг вспомнил то, что однажды сказала мне мама — честные комплименты делают людей счастливее, не нужно на них скупиться, особенно, если знаешь, что видишь человека в последний раз. Поэтому я обернулся и сказал: «Жаль, что у нас было так мало времени. С таким симпатягой, как ты, я бы с удовольствием удалился в дальнюю комнату. И красный чертовски тебе идет. Поверь мне!» Затем я откланялся. Через минуту завопили сирены, но меня уже там не было. У меня была сумка, набитая наживой, великолепные воспоминания и лучший секс за несколько недель.</p><p>Серхио молчит какое-то время, а затем качает головой.</p><p>— Что ты сделал с деньгами? — спрашивает он. Андрес вскидывает одну бровь. Такого вопроса он не ожидал.</p><p>— Это важно? — отвечает он вопросом на вопрос. Потому что нет, это не важно, не сейчас, когда его эрекция болезненно упирается в брюки.</p><p>— Я хочу знать, — говорит Серхио. Андрес почти уверен, что тот намеренно измывается над ним, пытает. Младшенький преуспел в этом — он всегда действовал деликатно, но с тем же настойчиво.</p><p>— А я хочу кончить, — его голос насквозь пропитан спокойствием, которым он обязан долгой работе над собой и своим самообладанием. Напряжение нарастает, когда он заглядывает Серхио в глаза и видит в них так много: страх, сочувствие, разочарование, отвращение, возбуждение, брезгливость.</p><p>— Хорошо.</p><p>Серхио встает и садится рядом с Андресом на кровать, расстегивает его рубашку, медленно, с нервной осторожностью, пуговица за пуговицей. Едва заметно поглаживает оголившуюся грудь, тонкие волоски, живот, пупок, доходит до пояса и вытягивает из-под него рубашку, так что та теперь обрамляет бока Андреса.</p><p>Руки Серхио — большие и теплые — ложатся Андресу на торс, оглаживают мягкую кожу живота.</p><p>— Похоже, часть денег ты потратил на рестораны, — сухо замечает Серхио, наблюдая за своими же пальцами. Андрес тихо, вынужденно смеется и откидывает голову назад, чтобы не видеть Серхио. Эта игра слишком нравится ему. Нравится им обоим, поэтому он спрашивает себя, куда все это их заведет.</p><p>— Ну и?</p><p>Выражение лица Серхио не меняется ни на йоту — он все еще сосредоточен на животе Андреса, а его руки — на его коже.</p><p>— Нет, действительно! Вот здесь, под пупком, — он демонстративно захватывает слой кожи большим и указательным пальцами, — несколько месяцев назад этого здесь не было.</p><p>— Ну и? — повторяет Андрес, на этот раз более раздраженно — рука Серхио совсем близко к заветному месту, плюс он ненавидит, когда тот заводит речь о его недостатках. Да и что значит «недостатки»? Один или два килограмма — какая разница? Он все равно скоро умрет.</p><p>— Ничего. Просто бросилось в глаза. Тебе даже идет, — Серхио убирает руку.</p><p>— Больше тебе ничего не бросается в глаза? — Андрес прикладывает большие усилия, чтобы оставаться спокойным. Он уже так давно возбужден, и все, чего он хочет — это просто кончить.</p><p>Серхио вскидывает бровь и смотрит на пах Андреса.</p><p>— А, точно, — он проводит пальцами по выпуклости на брюках, — о чем это мы?</p><p>Андрес закрывает глаза и глубоко вдыхает. Вскидывает бедра навстречу пальцам Серхио, и, черт возьми, как же это хорошо. Он продолжает толкаться, распаляется, стонет, забывая обо всем на свете. Например, о том, что он выглядит как сексуально озабоченный подросток, что на нем все еще надеты брюки, что кровать скрипит и что Серхио наблюдает за ним с таким тошнотворным самоконтролем… Впрочем, Андрес знает, что младшенького все это тоже абсолютно точно не оставляет равнодушным.</p><p>Он закрывает глаза и открывает рот, беспорядочно толкаясь в руку Серхио и приближая развязку — он близко, он так близко, что ему больно, его разрывает на части, голова совершенно пустая, инстинкты берут верх и…</p><p>Рука Серхио исчезает, а Андрес наталкивается на пустоту. Он резко открывает глаза и в это же мгновение чувствует движение матраса. Видит, как Серхио поднимается — поднимается, черт его дери — и просто уходит! Это не…</p><p>— Ты серьезно? — кричит он, задыхаясь. Серхио останавливается и оборачивается к нему.</p><p>— Да, я серьезно. Ты не должен был стрелять в того ювелира.</p><p>Андрес пялится на него. В этом все дело? В сраном ювелире?</p><p>— Это была его вина. Я предупреждал его! — говорит Андрес и видит — нет, чувствует, — что это неверные слова. — Более того дела у него идут прекрасно. Он выжил и продолжает и дальше припеваючи жать на тревожные кнопки!</p><p>Андрес приподнимается на кровати, так что толстый пояс брюк мучительно врезается в эрекцию. Он шипит и втягивает воздух. Может, стоит просто по-быстрому?..</p><p>— Ты его навещал? Откуда такая информация? — спрашивает Серхио, но не дает ему времени ответить. Вместо этого качает головой и идет дальше. — Мне нужно сегодня еще кое-что уладить, так что я еду в Мадрид.</p><p> С этими словами он исчезает в коридоре.</p><p>— Дьявол! — тихо выплевывает Андрес. Если он не собирается идти пешком или ехать на автобусе, то ему стоит поторопиться, чтобы успеть прыгнуть к Серхио в машину. С просто-по-быстрому-передернуть придется подождать.</p><p>Он нагоняет Серхио, и теперь они молча сидят в машине рядом друг с другом. Спустя буквально пару минут Андрес нарушает тишину.</p><p>— Ты не будешь против, если я тут подрочу? — он слегка улыбается, маскируя вопрос под шутку. Однако оба понимают, что это не шутка.</p><p>Серхио бросает на него быстрый взгляд, который говорит: «Только посмей и пойдешь до Мадрида пешком». Андрес сдается и поудобнее устраивается в кресле. Снова наступает тишина.</p><p>Пейзаж сер и однообразен — Андрес устал от него много лет назад. Его раздражает атмосфера, царящая сейчас в машине и ранее прорвавшаяся к ним в маленькую комнату на вилле. Она накрывает их свинцовой пеленой. Андрес склоняет голову и наблюдает за Серхио. Младшенький очень чувствительный — так взбунтоваться из-за какого-то подстреленного ювелира! Что должен был сделать Андрес? Позволить мальчишке вызвать копов и сцапать только половину добычи? Невозможно. Он не обязан оправдываться. Ему все равно: что произошло, то произошло, и это необратимо.</p><p>Но все же его раздражает, когда Серхио такой. Обиженный, надутый, и даже не в той очаровательной манере, которая так нравится Андресу. Это всерьез задевает. И совершенно не играет никакой роли тот факт, что он и есть тому причиной. Андрес не совершил никакой ошибки, он просто делал свою чертову работу. Неожиданно он вспоминает кое-что, что когда-то сказала ему мать. Она тогда только вернулась из больницы, а Андрес снова был дома — он проебал одно дело и на тот момент у него не было ни гроша за душой, ни крыши над головой. Ему элементарно было нечего есть.</p><p>Они сидели вдвоем за обеденным столом — Андрес с одной стороны, а его мать с другой. Молча ели, не обмолвившись ни единым словом с тех пор, как снова увидели друг друга. С ее стороны было сказано лишь чудовищно формальное: «Здравствуй, рада тебя видеть, у тебя все в порядке?» Отец и брат еще были на фирме и предположительно должны были вернуться не раньше, чем через несколько часов. Сестра уехала с мужем в медовый месяц. А Серхио заверил их, что не голоден, и заперся в своей комнате. Мать сверлила Андреса подозрительным взглядом, словно он в любой момент мог напасть на нее, ну, или на своего брата, или отца, или, Господи, прости, Серхио — бедному мальчику и так пришлось через многое пройти.</p><p>Андрес снова почувствовал ее взгляд. Собственно, все верно: отныне он был Волком и сам решал, что ему делать. Что он может или хочет сделать и что должен сделать. Но он не был демоном. Он был честным, порядочным — по большей части, — имел хорошие манеры и знал такие понятия, как честь и достоинство. Что ему могло быть нужно от этой бедной старой женщины, родной матери, которая предала его с самого рождения? Или, может, это молчание относилось к той неприятной сцене на свадьбе его сестры? Ну, даже если и так.</p><p>А затем мать уронила ложку. Выглядела она неважно — уставшей и истощенной.</p><p>— Ты не собираешься извиняться?</p><p>Андрес молча поднял голову.</p><p>— Ты сидишь здесь, в моем доме, за моим столом, ешь мою еду. Я предоставила тебе ночлег и камин, у которого ты можешь согреться. Но взамен не получила ни-че-го. Ни извинений, ни благодарности. Неужели я ничему тебя не научила? Ты превратил нашу жизнь в катастрофу! Считаешь, так может продолжаться и дальше? Нет. Нет, Андрес. Я, конечно, родила тебя, вложила в твое воспитание столько сил, но… посмотри на себя! У тебя постоянно рвет крышу! Скольких убогих девушек ты приводил к нам раньше! Сколько раз я находила тебя абсолютно обдолбанным в твоей комнате? Я так больше не могу. А потом еще этот инцидент с твоим… с твоим свояком! — она сделалась белой как полотно. Слезы заставили ее глаза блестеть подобно бриллиантам. Она тяжело вздохнула, взяла себя в руки и продолжила: — Ты ничего не хочешь сказать?</p><p>Молчание. Между ними выросла железная стена молчания, которая задавила не только воздух, но и все слова, витавшие в нем.</p><p>— Нет? — это было меньше чем слово, меньше чем звук. Звук, который даже не намеревался вызреть в настоящий вопрос.</p><p>— Я не знаю, что я должен сказать, — ответил Андрес. Он едва смог выдавить из себя это признание — так давно не говорил правду. Мать только кивнула, медленно, с пониманием. С пониманием того, что этот ребенок, которого она вскормила своей грудью, не имеет с ней ничего общего. С пониманием того, что она никогда не постигнет надлом, красоту, болезнь, пропасть подобных ее сыну людей. С пониманием того, что она совершила ошибку, пусть даже по незнанию.</p><p>— Скажи, что тебе жаль. Забудь все, что я сказала о честности. Соври мне еще один раз и просто скажи, что тебе…</p><p>— Мне жаль, — это были пустые слова, которые испарились в воздухе так же быстро, как пар над тарелкой супа. Впрочем, для бедной старой женщины, которая видела своего сына в последний раз, этого было более чем достаточно. С этого дня Андрес Де Фонойоса станет для нее незнакомцем. </p><p>Не то чтобы он возражал — мог ли он сам любить кого-то, кто не только предал его с самого рождения, но и смотрел на него как на пустое место? Разве это не входило в ее материнские обязанности — безоговорочно любить его?..</p><p>Он пытался, правда. Но когда смотрел на нее, то ничего не чувствовал. Она была просто другим, чужим человеком. Человеком, который хоть и был рядом с ним дольше остальных, но к которому он все равно не испытывал никаких чувств.</p><p>Когда она была беременна Серхио, Андресу едва исполнилось четыре года. Конечно, он заметил, что отец вне себя и орет на мать чаще обычного. Конечно, он заметил, что его старший брат понимает больше. Тот оставался в стороне, но, несомненно, тоже хотел знать, что происходит между родителями. А потом мать ушла. Шли недели. Месяцы. Даже годы. Она просто сбежала. Со своим любовником, как Андрес узнал позже. Каким-то преступником, который украл не только деньги из банка, но и ее сердце.</p><p>Она вернулась, когда ему стукнуло семь. В доме стояла суматоха, отец снова орал, а мать рыдала, но в один из следующих вечеров они снова лежали на диване в объятиях друг друга. Никто так и не сказал Андресу, где она была и чем занималась эти годы. Ни разу она и словом не обмолвилась о незаконнорожденном ребенке, которого оставила на попечении непутевого папаши. И когда оба ее сына — Андрес и его старший брат — снова предстали перед ней, она внимательно посмотрела на них. Старшенький прилежно учился в школе, был отличником и успел завести много друзей — настоящий ангел. И рядом с ним другой, Андрес, который порвал штаны, убегая через забор с соседского участка; который был умен и сообразителен, но неправильно использовал этот дар природы; который уже получил все что хотел, ибо рано усвоил искусство манипуляции. Именно в тот момент он прочел в ее взгляде, что ее сердце разбито.</p><p>Неожиданно все вернулось на круги своя, как будто мать никогда и не сбегала из дома. А всего через несколько месяцев после возвращения она, сияя от радости, объявила, что снова беременна.</p><p>Они едут еще полчаса, прежде чем Андрес решает открыть рот.</p><p>— Можешь притормозить тут?</p><p>Проселочная дорога пуста — за всю поездку мимо них проехали только две машины. Серхио тормозит и останавливается на обочине. Выключает мотор и молчит, даже не взглянув на Андреса. Андрес же смотрит на Серхио — изучает каждую черту его лица, хотя запомнил их, все до единой, много лет назад. Он — эстет, а Серхио определенно самый красивый человек, которого он встречал. В отличие от постоянно меняющегося ландшафта за тем же окном автомобиля, младшим братом он никогда не сможет насытиться. </p><p>— Ты злишься, — говорит Андрес, просто чтобы что-то сказать.</p><p>— Тебя это задевает? — теперь Серхио смотрит на него с выражением, которое означает «Я выиграл этот раунд». Андрес ведь не сможет ничего на это возразить. Они смотрят друг другу в глаза, и Андрес снова вынужден бороться с этим одолевающим его чувством. Он никогда раньше не испытывал ничего подобного. Зрачки Серхио расширяются, стоит Андресу податься корпусом вперед, — он выглядит почти как тот самый ювелир с дыркой в животе, только без крови. Андрес кладет руку ему на щеку и грубо тянет на себя. Эмоции клокочут в груди, распирают изнутри, и поцелуй выходит таким же диким, как кружащие в голове Андреса мысли.</p><p>Он знает каждое движение, каждый оттенок вкуса, каждый вздох на губах Серхио, но все это никогда ему не приестся. Наоборот — он постоянно хочет большего (это в его натуре), целует крепче, глубже, поцелуй становится грязным, разнузданным. Они сталкиваются зубами, кусаются, и слюна течет по подбородку.</p><p>Рука Серхио находит воротник и галстук Андреса, тянет за них, тянет ближе к себе — мешает ремень безопасности. Андрес снова чувствует, как ноет промежность. Дерьмо. Когда они наконец отрываются друг от друга, он не может сдержать усмешки от того, насколько они оба растрепанные и запыхавшиеся. А еще они так близко, что Андрес чувствует запах шампуня и пота Серхио. И почти выветрившийся запах моющего средства. И скорее чувствует, чем видит его улыбку.</p><p>В тишине они переводят дыхание, и Андрес хочет прямо здесь и сейчас, но, черт возьми, сегодня он не намерен первым набрасываться на Серхио. Особенно если тот все еще обижен на то, чего уже нельзя изменить. Вины Андреса тут определенно нет.</p><p>— Почему ты согласился участвовать в моем ограблении? — спрашивает Серхио. И это тот вопрос, для ответа на который Андресу совершенно не нужно время для раздумий.</p><p>— Потому что ты нуждаешься во мне, братик, — он гладит Серхио пальцем по щеке. — Потому что мне нечего терять, — он целует Серхио. Очень быстро, будто извиняясь. — Потому что хотя бы раз я хочу создать что-то грандиозное. — Еще один поцелуй, такой же короткий. — Потому что это твоя мечта. — Поцелуй. — Потому что я в долгу перед тобой. — Поцелуй. — Потому что я не хочу бесславно гнить последние месяцы своей жизни. — Поцелуй. — Потому что два миллиона евро — это очень заманчиво. — Ухмылка и поцелуй. — Потому что я многим обязан твоему отцу. Я не оставлю тебя одного, Серхио. В конце концов, кто-то же должен присматривать за тобой. — Поцелуй. Тишина. Промедление. Длинный поцелуй. — И потому что я люблю тебя. Но это ты и так знаешь.</p><p>Серхио молчит. В его глазах сияет целая палитра эмоций: радость, любовь, печаль, сочувствие, тоска и... В них же блестят непролитые слезы. Он едва заметно кивает — чувства сокрушили его и словно сделали неподвижным. А Андреса вместе с ним — он так глубоко в этом мыльном пузыре, в этом неведомом мире эмоций, от которого старался держаться подальше. Впрочем, ему уже почти плевать на то, насколько безвкусно это все выглядит и на то, что они все еще сидят в старом «Фиате».</p><p>— Ты помнишь наш первый поцелуй? — спрашивает Андрес. Вопрос приходится кстати, так как Серхио начинает смеяться, и слезы текут из его глаз. Андрес не уверен, видел ли он что-то более прекрасное.</p><p>— Да, это был… очень странный момент, — вспоминает Серхио. Теперь очередь Андреса смеяться, пусть даже он не знает, из-за чего. Впрочем, не все ли равно? Ведь ему так хорошо.</p><p>— Я до сих пор вижу твое потрясенное лицо. У тебя чуть глаза не выпали из орбит, так ты таращился! — И это действительно правда. Андрес видит лицо Серхио перед собой, словно это было вчера.</p><p>— Ну разумеется. Я был в шоке. Я имею в виду, это было отчасти предсказуемо, но...</p><p>На короткий миг воцаряется тишина. Снаружи мимо них проезжает машина. Они слушают звук мотора, пока тот не затихает вдалеке.</p><p>— Кто бы мог подумать, что шахматы и вино так хорошо сочетаются, — говорит Андрес. Это даже не вопрос, и он говорит это скорее себе, чем Серхио, который снова смеется и вытирает слезы рукавом рубашки. Андрес следит краем глаза за каждым его движением.</p><p>— Тогда все внизу разругались. Уже и не помню из-за чего.</p><p>— Мелочи жизни.</p><p>— Забавно, да.</p><p>— Однако это и предоставило нам возможность познакомиться поближе. Только ты, я и бутылка вина.</p><p>— Бутылка? Их было две!</p><p>— Две?</p><p>— Да, две. Точно две.</p><p>Андрес улыбается.</p><p>— Это был первый раз, когда мы разговаривали друг с другом, — замечает Серхио со смутной улыбкой.</p><p>— А через три часа мы обжимались, как озабоченные подростки, — смеясь, вставляет Андрес. Он не позволяет себе заразиться растущей серьезностью Серхио. Не сейчас. Только не из-за этих воспоминаний.</p><p>— Да, так и было, — Серхио колеблется буквально секунду, но Андресу даже это бросается в глаза. — Ты никогда не спрашиваешь себя, правильно ли мы поступили?</p><p>Андрес едва сдерживается, чтобы не рассмеяться — настолько абсурдным кажется ему этот вопрос. Когда он вообще в последний раз спрашивал себя, не совершил ли ошибку? Андрес не знает. Ошибки случаются и случаются постоянно (некоторые из них более вероятны, чем другие), но вместо того, чтобы волноваться и злиться из-за них, следует направить чувство раскаяния и вины на поиск решения проблемы или борьбу с последствиями. Все происходит так, как происходит: Волк мертв, у ювелира дырка в животе, а Андрес чуть не убил свою мать. Он не в силах что-либо изменить. Так же, как не может — и не хочет — изменить тот вечер и вернуть вспять их поцелуй.</p><p>— Черт возьми, конечно нет! Это было самое разумное и правильное, что я когда-либо делал в этой жизни.</p><p>Он не планировал быть настолько честным, но вот она, голая правда, висит между ними в густом воздухе автомобиля. </p><p>— Я рад.</p><p>Серхио улыбается — они оба улыбаются, — и целое мгновение Андрес не думает о том, чтобы выебать его на заднем сиденье или опустить его голову себе между ног и вообще обо всех тех прекрасных вещах, которыми они могли бы заняться дома.</p><p>— Маме в этом году исполняется восемьдесят. Придешь на ее юбилей? — спрашивает Серхио после короткой паузы. Андрес размышляет. Он давно ее не видел. На последнем семейном празднике, на котором он был, она полностью его игнорировала. Возможно, дело было в том, что там был его свояк, который уже очень давно не смотрел ему в глаза. А может, потому что они с Серихо стояли слишком близко друг к другу — «Андрес, что ты себе позволяешь?», «Андрес, дьявол, прекрати сейчас же!», «Андрес, тетя Камилла смотрит в нашу сторону, убери руку!», — так что у матери появились подозрения. В конце концов, это был бы семейный скандал десятилетия: после пяти неудачных браков, вереницы бесполезных отношений и постоянных проституток — роман с собственным братом. Его отец... Нет, собственно, все интерпретировали бы это так, что Андрес принуждает Серхио к сексу и регулярно насилует, ведь маленький милый мальчик не может защитить себя. Полная чушь. Даже если бы Андрес не страдал миопатией, он бы проиграл Серхио в рукопашном бою. И ни одна свинья не купилась бы на сладкую сказочку о том, что в деле замешана любовь.</p><p>Андрес пожимает плечами.</p><p>— Если я еще <i>смогу</i> ходить, — говорит он и усмехается. Это выглядит невероятно фальшиво. Его грызет чувство, что он только что испортил всем хорошее настроение. Снова.</p><p>— Если ты намекаешь на то, что во время ограбления что-то может пойти не так, то забудь. План идеален. Ты выйдешь оттуда живым и невредимым, я тебе это обещаю, и… — Серхио не договаривает, потому что Андрес прижимается губами к его губам. Слова тают в воздухе. Поцелуй короткий, но жесткий.</p><p>— Прошу, не давай обещаний, которых не сможешь сдержать, братик. Ты точно так же, как и я, знаешь, что все может пойти не так.</p><p>Серхио выглядит виноватым, печальным, застигнутым врасплох. Все вместе и сразу.</p><p>— Я пойду с тобой на этот дурацкий юбилей, если ты так этого хочешь. Я знаю, что тебе небезразлична мама. Надеюсь, — Андрес скалится, — до тех пор меня не убьет ни болезнь, ни какой-нибудь коп. — Серхио облегченно выдыхает. — Я пойду туда с тобой, даже если тебе придется везти меня в инвалидном кресле!</p><p>Рука Серхио находит его руку и несильно сжимает.</p><p>— Поехали дальше, — говорит Андрес. Ему срочно нужен душ, холодный и желательно алкогольный напиток, оргазм и средняя доза морфия. Серхио еще раз сжимает его руку, после чего поворачивает ключ зажигания, включает передачу и жмет на газ. Андрес чувствует, как неприятно и холодно стало его руке без пальцев Серхио, но молчит. На сегодня он уже сказал достаточно.</p><p>Они молчат следующую четверть часа, и даже когда Серхио сворачивает в сторону центра города, а не к своей квартире, Андрес молчит. Он, конечно, удивляется про себя, но, возможно, Серхио просто хочет забрать машину, которую они будут использовать для всех закупок и приготовлений. Лишь когда Серхио останавливается, Андрес морщит лоб.</p><p>— Что нам может быть нужно <i>здесь</i>?</p><p>Серхио смущенно ухмыляется и кивком головы указывает на магазин одежды через дорогу:</p><p>— Вроде как здесь должны быть эти особенно узкие штаны.</p><p>Серхио явно с трудом выносит взгляда Андреса, который не может удержаться от смеха. Господи, как же он любит этого человека. </p><p>— Предупреждаю: я могу наброситься на тебя уже в раздевалке, — говорит Андрес, расстегивая ремень безопасности. Он не забыл и не простил внезапного ухода Серхио из комнаты на вилле.</p><p>— Этого я тебе делать не советую. Хотя бы потому, что у меня нет с собой пистолета, который я мог бы засунуть тебе в рот.</p><p>Андрес резко вздыхает. Криво усмехается.</p><p>— Я знал, что тебя это тоже заводит, — Серхио избегает его взгляда, но Андрес знает, что тот покраснел. И он в полной мере наслаждается этим зрелищем.</p><p>— Что ж, тогда… — начинает Серхио, собираясь выкрутится из ситуации, на что Андрес снова ухмыляется.</p><p>— Да, идем. А то я вот-вот перестану сдерживаться и буду вынужден трахнуть тебя на заднем сиденье.</p><p>На самом деле идея заманчивая: в центре Мадрида, где каждый может их увидеть, плюс лицо Серхио, прижатое к оконной раме, и все это будет болезненно, ведь в машине так мало места, что Андрес не сразу сообразит, это пот Серхио или его слезы…</p><p>Хлопает водительская дверь. Андрес быстро выходит из машины, мчится за Серхио, нагоняет его и шепчет тихое «Я люблю тебя» в линию волос. Второй раз за сегодня он говорит это, зная, что Серхио не ответит ему тем же. Как-то тот сказал ему, что Андрес неверно понимает братскую любовь, потому что никогда не чувствовал ее к другим своим брату и сестре. Но Андрес знает, что это неправда. А даже если и так — любовь есть любовь. Поэтому единственное, что сейчас для него важно — это то, что Серхио в безопасности. К черту весь мир. К черту два миллиона евро, к черту маму, к черту миопатию. К черту вчера и завтра. </p><p>Если он что и выучил в своей жизни, так это то, что есть только <i>сегодня</i>.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>